


My Dear Henry

by williamshamstead756



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamshamstead756/pseuds/williamshamstead756
Summary: A love letter from Williams to Henry. My own orginal story. They are both very gay and very much in love. Story takes place in London, 1777.





	My Dear Henry

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud of how this piece turned out! If you're interested in reading more of my smaller pieces, you can find me on tumblr at @razzleydazzleyadam

To my Henry,

You know not of the pain I feel at your departure from London city. You have graced your heart upon me, yet now I lay alone in our bed as you wished so to join the dreaded fighting in one of our Colonies. Must you always you always wound me so just as my trust for you returns, my dear? It has been but a month since your departure as I write to you so, and I feel I must share my affections toward you before, knowing you, you may be wounded recklessly in some battle against those fithy rebels. I still must ask of you, my Henry, that you stay safe danger across the ocean where I cannot protect you so I may not need to witness your soul be laid under the soil of the Earth we inhabit. I would wish nothing but glory, myself, and my affections for you. I await the day at which we as two men may share a heart and bed without the looming threat of His stare. Whether in this lifetime or another, my thought of you remains the same. My moon, my stars, and the space between each flickering light from the heavens above us, you are my first and last thought of each day and the force required to allow me to fall for your loving words and embrace. I beg of the gods to let us meet again in a better life, but until that time and place, all I ask of you, my love, is that I am a part of your legacy.

Yours until forever, 

Williams


End file.
